


Night Vale: Fallen

by Sonia34



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Night Vale episode in which a mysterious figure appears in town and strange things happen concerning the Museum of Forbidden Technologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vale: Fallen

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

**NIGHT VALE**

Community radio

 

_— Wings can’t save you —_

Hello Listeners.

A strange man has been discovered, still and unmoving, crouching in John Peter (you know, the farmer?)’s invisible cornfield. Much of this year’s crop was severely damaged, which is a definite blow to the community street fair later this May.

Carlos (sweet Carlos) and some of his scientists have gathered at the scene, but the strange man has not noticed them. Yet. More on this story as it develops.

 

On other news, the City Council announced this morning that the artifacts located in the Museum of Forbidden Technologies are in dire need of cleaning, and therefore the museum will be closed to all citizens from Thursday to Saturday this week. This is causing quite a bit of confusion, seeing as no one, (not even the security guards), are allowed to view the exhibits uncovered.

 

And speaking of Saturday! Big Rico’s will be distributing free slices of pizza that day, with a twenty dollar entry fee. I know _I’ll_ be taking advantage of this great opportunity to save money.

 

* * *

 

 

Listeners.

The man from the invisible cornfield has moved. He has slowly gotten up and looked around. He has left the cornfield without a word.

 

Oh! Here comes Intern Liam. One moment. _mmmhmmm_ _…_ _._ _right._ _Yes?_ _Anh-hanh_ , _mmmm_ _…_ Oh! Oh my… Listeners, there appears to be a dark void above Night Vale. But it is not our void. It’s someone else’s. It is large and black. You can see stars through it—not our stars. This is not the familiar void that haunts us in our dreams, Night Vale.

You know what gets me? People who just push their voids off onto others. I mean, how inconsiderate. Your void is your responsibility.

So why… is it here?

 

John Peters (you know, the farmer)? figured that, since the scientists are all there anyway, he might as well have them clean up some of his fallen corn. I asked Carlos his thoughts about the void. He said it seems to connect two places together, “like a bridge,” he explained. He is not sure what is on the other side, or how long it will last. But he does think that the strange man came through it. I am not sure what that means for us, dear listeners, but I can assure you, when it’s too late, we’ll know.

 

* * *

 

 

A break-in has been reported at the Museum of Forbidden Technologies. There is an empty, uncovered case in one of the exhibits. No one knows what has been taken. But the City Council would like to remind you that if you see something that appears to be forbidden technology, just shout: you will be heard. They say it is of the utmost importance that the artifact is returned to the museum at once.

 

* * *

 

 

The strange man has stopped at the bakery for tea. And I know what you’re all thinking, _why have tea when you can have one of the bakery’s new_ Fruit Smoothies? Obviously this is a sign of stress or depression. I myself felt great loss when my new recording microphone broke last month, and drank nothing but tea for days. The man is apparently wearing a gold horned helmet and while I was talking, tried to order a muffin. Why would you eat a muffin at a bakery? If they sold those, they would be breaking the law banning wheat and wheat by-products.

But he’s new here, so we should give him a chance to learn the rules. Right?

But he’d better learn them soon. Or who knows what will happen to him.

 

And now a word from our sponsors.

 

_The day never ends. It goes on… and on._

_Dead flower petals drift through your window – again._

_The street is crowded, but no one can speak._

_It feels like rain, but there is nothing. Only air._

_The air does not love you._

     •  Clorox

 

The strange man has declared himself as “Loki of Asgard” and, still in that ridiculous helmet and decorative armour, has somehow gotten ahold of a long spear with a glowing blue stone embedded in the end. Some people in the community believe he is from another world. But I’m starting to doubt it. He’s probably just another one of those ‘costume enthusiasts’ from the Community Theatre. They make better props than I thought.

He’s using the spear to shoot at innocent mailboxes. Another one of those communication protestors, I suppose. Their supporters are growing. I mean, have you seen the posters at the supermarket? DO NOT COMMUNICATE. COMMUNICATION IS UNHEALTHY. IT WILL LEAD TO OUR DESTRUCTION. STOP COMMUNICATION TODAY! Of course, writing on a poster _is_ communication, isn’t it? We should be thankful for communication. Without it, we wouldn’t have community radio. And I wouldn’t be here, to give you:

 

**The Weather. (Memories of a Girl I Haven’t Met – Celldweller)**

(Listen on Youtube @ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lt2jcKQwo3M> )

 

* * *

 

 

There has been an update from the City Council. The spear wielded by “Loki” has been identified as the stolen artifact from the Museum of Forbidden Technologies. Old Woman Josie says Loki showed up at her house, but says the angels “took care of him” for her. He was later seen near the Dog Park.

Carlos says the portal is fluctuating, and—hold on. Oh my. Oh _my_. It’s Loki. Intern Liam—no! don’t open the— _door_.

“AAAAARGHH”

*explosion*

Um… Loki has _killed_ Intern Liam. To the family of Intern Liam: he will be missed.

 

* * *

 

 

Hello again. Apparently, Loki disappeared at the same moment as the portal did. Also, the scepter has been returned to the Museum of Forbidden Technologies. The City Council would like to remind you to **forget everything about it.**

 

To you in your homes, I hope you are safe, with your mailboxes intact, free from dreams of our own void slowly swallowing you until you no longer exist.

 

**Goodnight, Night Vale.**

**… Goodnight.**

 


End file.
